Decorative plates have been long-known since almost the earliest days of mankind. Plates have their original artwork that painted or glazed or otherwise inked on the surface of the plate. Photographs have been screen printed onto plates. Additionally, words and messages also appear on plates, typically printed or otherwise layered onto the surface of the plate and permanently fixed onto it.
Traditional picture frames axe also, of course, long-known. Pictures, artwork, words and messages are commonly displayed through the use of a broad range of picture frames. Typically, these frames are only suitable for hanging or other conventional display.
Dieting can be a challenging process for any dieter for a wide variety of reasons. Much, diet advice is available, but it is difficult to personalize any such advice during actual meal time. Usually, a dieter is only provided with socially accepted and idealized pictures of models and generic inspirational messages. It is difficult to find individually-focused information when the time comes to actually serve and eat a meal. For instance, generic plates having generic inspirational messages or other diet information are known and available. These plates are not individually-focused.